


Want

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dominant/Top Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have sex:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Sam still hasn't talked about the incident that happened with Alastair even though Dean wanted him to.

"Dean, just give him time, okay?" Cas looked at the angel next to him. "In the meantime..." He moved over to Dean and straddled his lap.

Dean smiled up at Cas, slowly moving his hands up his sides and pushed the trench coat and black suit coat off. "In the meantime...what?" he purred innocently, looking up.

Cas looked down at Dean and smiled. "Sam has gone out and is going to be out for a long while." He reached his hands up and gently and slowly tangled his fingers through Dean's short, dirty blond hair.

"Mhmm..." Dean hummed. "And?" he smirked, slowly unbuttoning Cas's white shirt, lifting his arms when Cas took his shirt off.

Cas smirked a bit. "And...I was thinking that we could just...fool around...maybe do a little more." He leaned his forehead against the other angel's as he ran his hands down his bare muscular chest and arms.

"Uh-huh..." Dean murmured, pushing the shirt off his angel, just wanting to see him naked so badly.

"Mhm..." Cas hummed and moved his head down slowly, grazing his lips across Dean's cheek. He kissed his angel's neck gently and smiled.

Dean moaned softly, tipping his head back slightly to give Cas more room on his neck.

Cas pressed closer to Dean and kissed his neck more. He kissed and bit a little hard at the angel's skin.

Dean groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips up, panting. "Fuck, Cas..." he moaned.

Cas smirked and started sucking and biting at his mate's neck.

Dean moaned deeply, panting. He gripped Cas's hip with one hand while the other tangled in dark hair. "Fuck, baby..." he groaned.

Cas moaned and made a couple marks on his lover's neck.

Dean panted, rocking his hips slowly. "Shit, Cas..." he groaned.

Cas moaned and looked at Dean. "So, do you want to fool around some more or is this enough?" He smirked teasingly.

"More," Dean panted, gripping Cas's hip tighter. "Fuck, I need more."

Cas groaned and kissed Dean roughly and passionately.

Dean moaned, getting shoved against the bed, bucking his hips against Cas's, grinding roughly against him, breath hitching.

Cas moaned loudly and grinded his hips down hard against Dean's.

Dean let out a long, drawn out moan, rutting against Cas desperately and felt himself getting harder.

Cas moaned erotically in Dean's ear and moved his hands to pin his mate's hips down.

Dean whimpered, trying to move his hips. "Cas..." he panted.

"No." Cas growled softly in Dean's ear.

Dean panted, his cock twitching in his now tight jeans. "W-Why...?" he groaned.

"Because you're mine and I said so." He hummed in his ear.

Dean panted, moaning at Cas's possessive tone. "Fuck..."

Cas smirked and started undoing Dean's belt slowly, brushing his fingers across his growing erection deliberately.

"C-Cas..." Dean ground out, bucking his hips. "Oh, God..."

Cas forced his hips down. " _Don't move_." He growled.

Dean whimpered and bit down on his lower lip, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Cas smirked at the way he had Dean. He continued to slowly pull the belt off of his lover's jeans, still brushing his hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Cas... _please_..." he nearly begged, struggling not to buck his hips.

Cas removed the belt and unbutton his jeans and pulled them down, leaving the other angel in only his boxers. "Please what?"

Dean panted, looking up. "God, Cas," he moaned. "Need you. P-Please..."

Cas only smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Need me to what?"

"Blow me, fuck me, a-anything!" Dean moaned in frustration.

"I need specifics, Dean." Cas was now teasing him. He loved seeing Dean like this. All flustered and hot.

"I just told you, dammit!" he growled, his body flushed in aroused heat.

Cas let out a huskily, breathy laugh then nodded.

"Need you, dammit..." he mumbled, rocking his hips a bit.

Cas smirked and quickly jerked Dean's black boxers down, the other angel's cock hard. He licked his lips and slowly stroked Dean before licking up his shaft.

"Cas!" Dean moaned, his hands immediately clutching Cas's dark hair, panting and bucking his hips up.

Cas hummed softly and slicked his fingers up before easing two fingers up and drove them into Dean's ass.

Dean gasped and moaned loudly, panting. "C-Cas..." he whimpered. "Fu-Fuck!"

Cas smiled and got Dean nice and stretched out before he pulled his fingers out and quietly stripped himself of his clothes before rubbing the tip of his cock against Dean's hole.

"C-Cas," Dean groaned. " _Please_!"

Cas slicked himself up and plunged into Dean with a sob of pleasure from the man shaking under him. Cas slowly pumped his hips.

Dean moaned hard, his back arching hard. He felt his legs get pushed up to his chest by Cas as the angel sped up his thrust. "Ah...ah...ah...C-Cas!" Dean cried out, digging the heels of his feet into Cas's shoulders. "Shit...fuck...fuck..."

"You are _mine_ , Winchester." Cas growled into Dean's ear, snapping his hips forward and hit Dean's prostate hard enough to make Dean cry out.

"Fuck...yours. Yes. Yours..." Dean groaned, bucking his hips. Dean tangled his fingers in Cas's dark hair and pulled him down hard, fucking his tongue into Cas's mouth, getting a moan out of him.

"Dean," Cas moaned deeply, thrusting his hips hard and fast into him roughly. "Hell, Dean..."

"Cas...Cas..." Dean panted hard, his cock twitching between Cas body and his own. "Fuck...n-need you," he groaned. "N-Now..."

Cas pistoned his hips forward roughly, making Dean cry out and arch hard into the rough slam of hips against his own.

"Cas, I-I can't..." Dean suddenly came with a cry, tightening around Cas.

Cas groaned as Dean tightened around him. He bucked his hips a few more before he came hard into Dean, panting as he rode himself out before slowly pulling out.

Dean panted, grunting as Cas collapsed on top of him. "Shit..." he breathed.

"Damn..." Cas panted then rolled onto his back to lay next to Dean.

Dean cuddled close to Cas, calming his breathing. The bedroom door was shut and their hips down were under the sheets. Dean opened his eyes when he heard the door to the motel room open. "Sam back?" he yawned.

"I don't care." Cas groaned and pulled the blankets up more then snuggled into Dean more.

Sam unlocked the door. "Guys?" he called, walking into the motel. "I'm back."

"That was...awesome..." Dean purred, nuzzling Cas's neck.

Castiel nodded and smiled, stroking Dean's hair.

Sam walked in then stopped. "Bad time." He went back out the door and shut it. "Now, I'm scarred.

Dean laughed. "Be glad we have something over us, bitch." Dean chuckled.

"Jerk." Sam called from the other side of the door.

Castiel laughed lightly.

Dean smirked lightly and held Cas closely, yawning a little again.

Cas looked down at Dean with a small smile. "You need to sleep."

Dean nodded. "You should, too." he mumbled.

Cas nodded then closed his eyes.

"Uh...guys? Can I come in now?" Sam tapped on the door lightly.

"Sure," Dean mumbled and looked up. "Whaddya want?" he asked.

"This _is_ my motel room." Sam opened the door.

"Not _this_ room," Dean said. "The other room is."

"You mean that I have to get another room?" Sam looked at his brother with a bitchface.

"The _other_ room, Sam," Dean rolled his eyes. "The one next to this one."

Sam grumbled then left the room.

Castiel was already passed out and snoring lightly.

Dean smiled and softly kissed Cas's hair, nuzzling his head.


End file.
